Different past for New Future
by CureDream90
Summary: Serena is pushed away by all the people she loved and cared about, until one day she finds love in a new young man and is taken in by an enemy that has changed his ways. SerexSapphire
1. The beginning

Chapter 1 - it all begins

Looking down into the eye's of a small child, the childs eye's was a sparkling crystal sky blue, the little hair on the head was a light blue/blondish, the baby was no older than at least a day. The woman that was holding the child just smiled down to it, She leaned down and kissed the child up on the forehead as she looked over to her lover who which he smiled back to her. "We still do not have a name for her my love" Spoke the blonde goddess, the male looked down at the child "That is a hard one, she's such a gawgous young baby, just like her mother" He kissed her and stroked the childs cheek.

They both was just overjoyed about having a little one in there family when the male looked to his lover "How about Alexis? our little Alexis" the blondes smile rose on her face and nodded agreeing "Alexis our little princess. It's perfect Sapphire" he smiled and kissed his girlfriend "Just like you are Serena, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Serena and Sapphire had once been mortal enemies in a battle when she was just 14, there had been a war from the future attacking her home world tokyo, As she was a young warrior of love and justice. Saving the world from evil against the negaverse along side her sailor scouts, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Once Wiseman and the future was saved everything began to pick up the world was once safe again. When she was that age she had another lover, a prince from her past back in the silver millenium named Darien. One day she was taking a walk with her prince and found out that most of the members of the dark moon kingdom had been re-incarnated and given a second chance, Sapphire, Rubius, the four sisters had been healed by sailor moons crystal. Unfortunatly Diamond was unable to return, his will power wanted him to stay in the world beyond to pay for his punishments from when he was alive.

After finding out Sapphire was alive, Serena and him had met on a occasion to catch up, find out what each other was doing, unfortunatly one day she came home to dariens apartment to find him in bed with another woman, to make things even worse that woman was none other than her best friend Rei. Which that had crushed her heart, Darien had tried explaining to her it wasn't what it looked like and he still loved Serena, but the young princess did not buy any of his lies, he had mentioned to her plenty of times on how he would have liked her in bed. Unfortunatly she turned him down every time saying she wanted the moment to be special. So after finding out that she ran to the first person who wouldn't judge her for being a cry baby and treated her like a normal teenager. Sapphire, he was extreamly loyal to her after she helped him out once finding out what Darien had gone and done. He immidiatly wanted revenge for him hurting such a innocent girl.

Serena did not want any fighting over the incident, so she had convinced him to just let it go, After her boyfriend had cheated on her, her friends had already been corrupted by Rei when she had turned to the scouts saying that Serena was an unworthy leader, an should just be kicked out of the scouts, they even tried to take the silver crystal of her, but Serena kicked off and ran away straight into the four dark moon sisters, who found out what was going on. An quickly stuck by the princess protecting her with there lifes against the scouts. The scouts soon left her alone when they had realised that they could not get anywhere near her.

Her parents then began getting on Serena's back about her grades on how they were slipping because of everything, when they found out she had been kicked out of jubin high school, her father was that furious he made sure he had nailed it into her that she wasn't going to be let off easy, after getting kicked out he did not want any connections with her, he even made his wife chose his side with the choice. Once it had been made he kicked his own daughter out onto the streets, Serena, carried a duffel bag to the park sitting down under a tree, It had been raining but she did not care it was muddy, grabbing some sharp glass of the grass, she was about to end her own life when a familiar red haired man stopped her, He soon became familiar with her situation and decided to take her in instead. Rubias had become Serena's guardian after wining the case in court against her father for custody of Serena, she soon became Rubius daughter and settled into a new life with him. Although she never once called her father even though he did not mind that.

Her new life had been going well, she soon fell in love with Sapphire when she hit 17 they had been dating pretty seriously, he had just finished his degree in being an animator as she had just started her college education to become a kindergarden school teacher. 3 months threw her 17th year of living, both her and sapphire found out they were expecting a child. Both of them agreed to keep it and they couldn't have been happier, When they had told Rubius and the sisters, all they could do was be 100% Supportive, After 9 months a week before Serena's 18th birthday, she began to get strong contractions while lying in bed with Sapphire, quickly they got her to the hospital and after being in labour for 7 hours and 53 minutes a young life was brought into the world. An that is the child that is with them now.

Her name is Alexis Serenity Moon. A perfect mixture of Serena and Sapphire.


	2. Moving, Old friends, Teachers and SAMMY!

Chapter 2 - 13 years later

13 years after the young princess had been born, she had been shilded away from the secrets of her mother and fathers past just so they could live in peace, So they did not have to worry about her if they went off fighting any youmans, an to a surprise for the past 13 years there had been no attacks, Sapphire, Serena and Alexis was able to live in peace and harmony. The sun shone brightly in the sky as a young girl with shoulder length blue hair, her crystal blue eye's shone brightly with energy she had just recieved her report card from school. As she got home, going inside taking off her shoes, Her mother was walking around in the kitchen, she was on her phone taking an important phone call.

The woman noticed her daughter in the house and placed a plate of sandwiches on the table. Smiling the girl went and sat down digging into her food that her mother made her. Once the woman was finished on the phone she turned to her daughter "how was school sweetie?" She smiled swallowing her food before speaking "It was alright, we got to disect a frog today, it was really neat!"

Chuckling, The young teen was really into biology as well as physics and sciencetific facts. Her bedroom was full of astrology posters, a full plastic human that you can take body parts out off. Her walls was painted midnight blue to black, with a conctelation, and the 9 planets circling around the sun, it also included the brightest one of them all. The moon, Every time the mother walked into the room it brought back memories of her past.

"Did you recieve your report card love?" Nodding the girl handed the woman the report card, it said on the side Alexis Moon. "Straight A's again thats my girl" she kissed her daughters forehead. Her mother was the kindest woman she ever knew, also was the head principle of Tsubasa High school in california. They had moved to California when Alexis was only 3 so she did not remember much of her old home, just that her grandfather and aunties visit as often as they can. Her Husband was down at the studio working on his latest Manga for it to come out on the next line up, they was both successful and loved each other.

The golden haired goddess sat down next to her daughter taking a sip of her pure black coffee. She began to finish grading some papers from school when Alexis had a question to ask her "Mother, why do we not go to see Grandpa in Japan?" that question almost made the woman knock over her drink. "Urm...well your father and i are just so busy with work lately, we can't take the time off to just visit them, but i promise sweetie, soon we will go" sighing she really wanted to know what her mother was so afraid off. She didn't know a single thing about her past.

Later that night a tall muscular male walked through the door, both Alexis and her mother was laid on the sofa curled up together watching a movie in there pj's. He walked in taking his coat off smiling "Is this one of these moment's where i just walk in from work but got to make you both hot chocolate?" the older woman chuckled "Why of course Sapphire, we wouldn't have it any other way" He laughed along with her and kissed her "Well then princess, i better hope to it." He winked and kissed his daughter on the forehead walking into the kitchen placing the kettle on. "So how did you do in school sport?" indicating to his daugther, she shrugged smiling "Ah just all straight A's on my report card again dad, no big deal"

Shaking his head Serena looked over to her husband as they had paused there movie "She takes after you so much Sapphire, you know on how my grades were" they chuckled in which caused alexis to blink "Mother you wasn't a straight A student?" Serena shook her head and smiled "You could say i was more as a disaster in school, failed all my classes and got kicked out of Jubin high school." This caused the young blunette girl to drop her mouth.

"But! ... But your the principle of Tsubasa High! how could you fail?" Serena chuckled even more as she stroked her daughters hair "i wasn't as keen on studying as you were, or your father, i mainly goofed off, reading Manga going shopping at the mall what any young teen wanted to do. So i failed it all until a young man helped me believe in myself so i applied within a ladder type school and got a degree in teaching." Sapphire smiled and handed them both there hot chocolate which had marshmellows and whip cream in. "Your mother was a very bright young girl but there were people that would not accept her. They pushed her away trying to mold her into something she wasn't, it took a long while trying to make her believe in herself but within time she came threw." Alexis smiled knowing a little about her mothers past now. The rest of the night went smoothly, they ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning came bright and early, Serena was up and awake for 5.30, she didn't have to be at work until 8am the latest. She just wanted to make a nice breakfast every morning for her husband and daughter, when she had hit 21, her husband had proposed and they married within a few months. As a wedding present, Sapphire had purchased a house in california and they moved a month after the wedding. They all coped with the move and settling into there new life quiet well.

As Serena was halfway threw making the batter for the pancakes that morning her phone rang, it was strange for it to ring this early unless there was an emergancy "Hello? Oh Miss. Haruna? I reconise your voice it's me Serena Tsukino."

On the other end of the phone the woman was surprised "Serena? your the principle of Tsubasa High?" "yeah, is there something wrong back at Jubin middle school?" Miss Haruna took a sigh "Our principle passed away the other night and we are in need of a replacement principle. I was recommended to you from the board of education. I Would never have believed it if they told me it was my lazy student that was the head of the school but hearing your voice i know its true. Please Serena," Serena stood there shocked, her whisk dropped to the floor "B..back to Japan?"

Miss Haruna sounded so desperate on the other end of the phone "Please, you will get paid double the money, also your house and car will be taken care off, We just need you for a while, it wont be perminante unless you choose it to be." Taking a deep breath she didn't know what to do, wheather to take the job or to turn it down. Sapphire walked into the room seeing his wife on the phone, Serena just couldn't turn down a person in need. Plus her daughter wanted to go to japan "Miss H, you can count on me, give me a day and i'll be on my way." "Thank you, Thank you so much Serena! i will, goodbye!" with that she hung up. Serena sat down at the side with her head in her hand "What have i just done..."

Sapphire walked over behind her and rubbed her shoulders "Who was that love?" sighing she looked up "It was my old teacher from japan , There principle passed away a few nights ago and i was recommended to go fill in. Sapphire, i couldn't ask you to leave your job for this so.." "What do you mean? I'll just transfer to the shonan jump studio that's held in tokyo, i am not letting you go threw this alone love your terrified of that place unless your around me, rubius or the sisters." This made his woman smile and hug him tightly.

Alexis walked into the room "hey whats with all the comotion in here? i dont have to be up till 7" her parents laughed and Serena walked over to her, she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder "Sweetie, were moving to japan for a while." Alexis face suddenly turned into a joyous thing "YAY! WE GET TO SEE GRANDPA AND AUNTIES!" that made them both laugh.

**2 days later **

The family of three had just arrived in tokyo, they saw a woman with red hair with streaks of grey in them. Who was holding up a sign saying Tsukino, Shaking her head Serena walked up to her "You didn't have to use the big sign Miss.H. The woman rolled her eye's "its nice to see you too Serena my you've grown nicely and oh, this must be your family. Hi i'm Miss Haruna, Serena's old teacher" Sapphire bowed "It's nice to meet you, i'm Serena's husband Sapphire moon and this is our daughter Alexis moon." Haruna blinked at alexis, she was a perfect half and half of her parents. Alexis smiled and held her hand out to shake the older womans and haruna accepted "My, she's beautiful Serena i didn't know you had a daughter, you must have been young." Nodding as they walked to the car which was a silver Volvo, "yeah, Alexis was born just before my 18th birthday, and i do not regret having her so young. she's my little angel" Smiling as they got in.

Most of the way to the house they talked about Serena's new possition at Jubin High School, and everything, She had also said Alexis would be able to start school in a few days after sorting out the enrollment papers. This made Serena happy since it wouldn't have to look for any didn't like the fact it was uniformed based that made her mother laugh.

Once they got to the house, everything had been unpacked already thanks to the team had set out and had them do. This now just made it one less job even though the re-fridgerator was still empty. Walking around the new kitchen Serena smiled it was a beautiful 2 story white house, the garden needed some work doing, the living room was spacious with a 50" LCD 3D TV, black leather suite, everything. "Wow, Miss.H hooked us up with a nice house." Chuckling Sapphire was about to speak when he heard his wife and daughters stomach, shaking his head "Mother like daughter, how about we head out for dinner, i know one place where you would love to go darling." Serena raised her eyebrow "Where?" he winked and told them to get there jackets.

Soon enough they was in the car and Sapphire drove down a familiar street, Serena then clicked on just as they parked up "The Crown Arcade! oh my god!" they laughed as Alexis was confused "Why?" was all she needed to ask. Sapphire said he'd tell her once they was inside.

Not a moment later, they walked threw the sliding doors of the arcade, there behind the counter stood a handsome blonde man around the age of 35, Serena could not believe that he was still working here, she couldn't keep in her excitement and walked up behind him covering his eye's "Guess who, i'm blonde, blue eye's chocolate milkshake." The man froze when he heard her goddess voice "Rena?" she uncovered his eye's as he turned around "It is you! Oh god its been what? 13 years! it's good to see you again!" They hugged each other as the young family joined them, "Mother who's he?" Serena let go of her old long friend, "Alexis sweetie, this Andrew, he's basically my none biological big brother" Andrew chuckled and hugged his younger sister. "What she said, my your a beautiful young girl, Serena is this your?" Serena nodded "Thats right, This is my daughter Alexis Moon and you remember Sapphire"

He shook Sapphires hand "I sure do, Welcome back you two, How about i bring you both your usuals and you, young missy what would you like to eat? it's on the house." Alexis blushed at being called that and skimmed threw the menu she grabbed from the counter, "A double cheese burger, fries and a double chocolate milkshake" laughing he nodded "So 2 Serena specials and What you have Sapphire." Alexis was confused at that it wasn't what she ordered "Your mother use to eat that here all the time." An ooo escaped her mouth. "Take a seat at a booth guys i'll bring your food and drinks over." Nodding the family took a seat, it was comforting and very homey being back in the crown arcade for them.

"Wow mum, you have a cool big brother there, does that mean i have to call him uncle?" Asked the curious blue haired girl, laughing once more "Only if you want too," Serena stood up "Right i need to head to the ladies room, i'll be right back you two." Nodding Serena got up, not hearing anyone behind her she turned around and bumped into a young blonde haired man they both fell to the ground as the woman next to them gasped. "i'm so sorry sir.." Serena stood up and helped the man up "Its alright jus-" He stopped when he reconised the voice. He looked up to get a good look at the woman ignoring her hand.

His eye's widened, it was her! She was back! He stood up grinning as she did not reconise him "Well, its good to see you again Serena," she was suddenly confused until it hit her, The blonde hair, blue eye's the resemblance between her and the man. It was none other than her brother "Sammy!"

THANKS FOR READING GUYS! WOW THAT WAS A MEGA LONG CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! THE CREATORS DO!


	3. Shopping, Mother, SCOUTS!

Chapter 3 - Reunions Friends, Family or Foe

Serena and the young man just stood staring at each other, it was a shock to see him so soon to her, and he was thinking he'd never see her again. Alexis was so confused so she looked to her father "Dad? Why is mother frozen in front of that dude?" he chuckled and sat back taking a sip of his coffee "Because, That man is your mothers biological younger brother. Just let them be, its been a very long time since they've seen each other" Alexis nodded and sat back playing with her straw wrapper from her milkshake.

Sammy had grown he was at least 5ft11 or 6ft his hair was a little messy long and his blue eye's still stood out clear as day. He was wearing a pair of jeans, blue polo shirt and a leather jacket. The woman stood beside him was a young blonde with emerald green eye's, he blinked and cleared his throat "you...look more mature than last time" looking confused, Serena began to chuckle a little "15 years of not seeing each other and thats the first thing you can say to your older sister? Of course i've matured i'm in my thirty's ya little spore" He laughed as they hugged, tears filled her eyes "But i missed you Sammy, so much" Added the young princess. The girl he was with began tapping her foot. The siblings broke apart as Sammy introduced her "Serena this is my girlfriend Jean, Jean, this is my sister Serena"

The girl finally understood and shook hands with Serena "Nice to finally meet you, Sammy would not shut up about how he missed you he spoke about you that much that i was about to send out a personal investigator to find you" chuckling Serena ran a hand threw her blonde bangs, "Well, there was alot of complications when we was younger with our parents and after that we wasn't allowed to see each other. Please join me and my family Sammy This is my husband Sapphire and My daughter Alexis, Alexis meet your uncle Samual" Sammy flicked his sisters head as they sat down "Just Sam or Sammy Serena, nothing more or nothing less. Unless you want me to start" He looked at her family he was amazed on the combination of Alexis "Well, your a very bright young woman Lexi, Hope you haven't picked up on any of your mothers bad habits."

"What bad habits uncle?" Serena gave him a right dig when he spoke again "Sleeping in late, detention, bad grades, goofing off Klutzing out the usual" tilting her head Alexis looked to her mother who nodded in agreement "But mother! your so...so lady like! Smart, kind, caring! and you most definatly do not Klutz out" Laughing as there food come, Andrew took Sammy's and his girlfriends orders "I did, i was alot immature then sweetie, i did a lot of growing up to get to the stage on where i am today." the rest of there meal they talked about what happened over the years, Sammy promised Alexis to take her sightseeing at the weekend. Serena didn't ask anything about their parents, An sammy figured she'd go see them when she is ready too.

When they got back home Alexis went to go get a shower, Serena and Sapphire was sat in the kitchen having a discussion. "Serena, i know that they hurt you in the past, but you really need to go visit them. Its going to be scary and frightning" Serena had her head in her hand they was sharing a bottle of red wine together, "Sapphire, i dont think i can go, i was disowned remember. I'm an unwanted person in that house. Just because Samual missed me doesn't mean that my god forsaking father did." Her husband wrapped his arms around her slender body. "Listen to me, its best you go, because think about your mother. She isn't getting to know how much her wonderful daughter and grand daughter are. I know you can do it." Serena sighed as she took a sip of her Wine, it wasn't often they both drank just on the occasional nights where they was both together. An they never exceeded over 2 glasses each.

"Tell you what, i'll give my mother a call later tonight when Alexis is in bed. An i'll speak to her, see what's going on. I don't think Rubius even knows were back in Japan yet." smiling he stroked her cheek and kissed her "Leave that to me dear, you just sort out things with your parents."

At the other side of Tokyo, a small dark energy was collecting itself together to form a dark hooded figure, on its bare arms it bared ancient symbols, and a tattoo of a moon, he stood with one red eye and one dark blue eye, his hair was half blonde and half black, grinning his face a few minions of is gathered in the warehouse A man walked up to him and knelt down "Your Highness, We are ready for the first operation of your great plan, we are just awaiting for your signal to start it" The hooded figure grinned more "Excellent, the moon princess will be mine! Her mother has kept her away from me for so long! Remember i want her Lover Prince Endymion destroyed!" Little did he know Prince Endymion was not with the moon princess.

Later that Night Serena was fiddling about with her mobile phone, Debating on whether to call her mother her husband and daughter was both in bed, Serena had also had a little more wine than normal. not a moment later she had dialed a familiar number and had already hit call, when she realised who she was calling there was an answer on the other end of the phone. A woman "Hello, Tsukino Residents," Tears sprung to her eyes, taking a deep shagged breath "Hello...mother." a smash could be heard in the background of the phone. "Hello? is everything alright?" Asked the young princess "Y..yes, Serena? i..is that really you?" asked a concerned woman. "Yes it is, Its been a long time i know, I'm so sorry for not calling any sooner. I know we did not leave on the best of terms."

"Shh Don't worry about that Serena, its just so good to hear from you. I missed you so much here, where have you been all these years?" Laughing serena managed to calm down the concerned woman down. After a good hour they agreed to meet up in the morning spend some time together. Serena had managed to keep the secret of having a daughter away from her mother for the time being.

Morning soon came around fast, Serena was up and out of bed for 6, she had agreed to meet her mother in town near the lake for 8, that would be when her father would be out of the house. Sapphire walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon "Mmm someones in a happy mood, not often that we get bacon for breakfast" Chucklin Serena playfully slapped her husbands chest and kissed him "Maybe its cause i finally called her last night." "oh really? And what happened?" asked the curious blue haired man.

"I'm meeting her this morning, i think we are going to have a day of shopping, so i'm going to take Alexis with me" Spoke up the golden goddess, in which lately her hair had began to go a platinum silver. Sapphire ran his hand threw her hair she had also noticed and gave her a look " I'm sure you both will have fun. Serena, my princess its coming up to our daughters birthday, you know what we said we would do on that day." she took his hand and kissed it nodding, they had made a promise to keep there past a secret up until Alexis 14th birthday. That would be when her secret life would be reviled. As both of them have been having re-occuring dreams about recreating the moon kingdom. "I remember, we will tell her at the moment she wakes up on that day."

"Tell me what mum?" Alexis spoke as she walked threw the door of the kitchen, Taking a seat confused "You'll find out on your birthday luv, its a really big secret, we wouldn't want to spoil the suprise for you" This placed a smile on her face "Oh my god... it's going to be that new phone i've been asking for... the Blackberry torch!" Serena looked to sapphire "Err... maybe sweetie." they laughed.

"Oh get ready soon sweetie, were off out shopping today" this made alexis happy but confused, after breakfast they got ready, Alexis was wearing a pair of jeans, and a shirt hoodie with a of blue converse. Her mother was wearing the same outfit apart from the shirt she was wearing a long baby blue sleeve t-shirt with baby blue converse. Serena's hair was put back in a long single pony tail.

soon they was heading out and went to the lake, The view was amazing, Alexis looked over the railing "Careful sweetie, you don't want to fall in." Nodding alexis took her mothers advice. leaning on the brick wall she looked into the distance "So why are we waiting here?" Serena was about to answer her daughters question until someone spoke "Serena, i...is that you?" our princess looked over seeing a woman with long bluenette hair that was grey in some places, She got up from her leaning spot and walked forward. "Yes it is me." Alexis walked by her mothers side and stopped when she did. suddenly the strange woman had Serena in a tight embraced hug crying. "Shhh its okay ... i'm home mother" Alexis eye's broke out wide. She didn't know about having a grandmother, was this rubius wife? Soon Serena was able to calm the woman down. they finally broke apart "Serena your so beautiful... it doesn't look like you've aged at all, your what 31 now?"

Laughing she nodded "Yeah, i am getting old." Alexis looked to them both "Your not old mum" This caused Irene to look at the teenager then looked back to her daughter "Serena is this..." nodding Irene smiled and hugged Alexis "I have a grand daughter! oh my how old are you young one?" Alexis was confused "i'm 13, 14 next week! but mother you said that" "I know what i said, Rubius is my father but foster father. This my darling is my mother Irene Tsukino unfortunatly i haven't seen her since an incident that caused me to leave and be adopted."

looking to Irene "By the way hows that ungrateful husband of yours?" chuckling rolling her eyes "He's alright, he regrets kicking you out that day Serena." Serena shook her head "doesn't change my mind about him being what he is. I will not say it infront of my daughter. But anyway lets go shopping, the years have been long and i want us three to spend time together, As a family" That made both Irene and Alexis smile.

The day went by nicely they got alot of clothes and shoes irene was proud of her daughters success and was eger to meet her son-in-law. Serena had agreed that her, sapphire and Alexis would come round for dinner;

As the day was coming to an end, a loud explosion from the store Serena was standing next to came, she dived making sure her family was safe as her old sailor moon instinct came back. '_oh great... been back in tokyo for 3 days and i'm in the middle of a yoman attack..._' "Mother get Alexis and take her home! i'll stay and help survivers.." "But Sere/Mother" they both said "NO! Go where its safe! i'll be fine." With that they both left with everything. The coast was clear she saw a monster with an extra pair of arms "Moon eternal power!" within the matter of seconds, she was transformed into Sailor moon. Her past was catching up with her surely. "i'm too old for this," She took off her Tiara with no introductions she sent it flying to the monster who swiftly knocked it out of the way. It was way stronger than any of the ones she had faced in the past. She was about to attack again but a spark of electricty flew past her.

Looking behind she saw 4 girls, she didn't expect to see soon. "Scouts"... they saw her and gave a smile nodding "We got your back, now lets dust this monster."

Sailor moon was about to but when she took out her septer the monster had hit her she flew into a wall knocking her out, she also encounted a head wound transforming back into Serena.

The scouts had to really pull all they had together and destroyed the monster. "Mercury is she ok?" Mercury checked her pulse and vital signs "She's going to be fine, but her wound needs treating. Lets get her to my hospital and i'll treat it." They nodded and got her to a base where she could be treated.

After an hour, Serena slowly came round, opening her eye's she saw white everywhere, then remembered the events. she looked to the sides and saw a woman with brown hair "Lita?" she and 3 other girls looked to her "SERENA!"

END OF CHAPER! :D dont worry theres more to come!


	4. Secrets reviled, Kidnapped!

Chapter 4 friends/Moon Princess?

_Looking behind she saw 4 girls, she didn't expect to see soon. "Scouts"... they saw her and gave a smile nodding "We got your back, now lets dust this monster."_

_Sailor moon was about to but when she took out her septer the monster had hit her she flew into a wall knocking her out, she also encounted a head wound transforming back into Serena._

_The scouts had to really pull all they had together and destroyed the monster. "Mercury is she ok?" Mercury checked her pulse and vital signs "She's going to be fine, but her wound needs treating. Lets get her to my hospital and i'll treat it." They nodded and got her to a base where she could be treated._

_After an hour, Serena slowly came round, opening her eye's she saw white everywhere, then remembered the events. she looked to the sides and saw a woman with brown hair "Lita?" she and 3 other girls looked to her "SERENA!_

Serena looked to them all, she felt slightly afraid and confused sitting up and putting her shoes on she was ready to leave Ami came in front of her "Ah ah not yet, you need rest Serena you got hit in the head" Serena just shook it off, "I'm fine, i've been threw worse" the princess never let her eye's land on Rei. On other hands the Priestess looked straight at her princess "Serena stop being so stubborn and let Amy treat your wound. We was all worried about you."

Laughter filled serena and she couldn't help but let it out "You worried about me? i highly doubt it Rei" the raven haired girl stood up and walked in front of Serena, she was pissed off, but first thing she did was get on her knees and take serena's hand "I'm sorry for the pain i caused you Serena, that day, i don't know what came over me. I haven't seen Him since. i hope you will forgive me one day. I am loyal and dedicated to you and not him" The blonde could see the tears in the girls eyes. she could see it in all of them.

"An were sorry for everything Serena, you was our best friend. The glue to our friendship, An we threw it all away because we thought you wasn't good enough" Minako spoke, her supposivly twin since they looked so much alike. Her heart sunk and just hugged them all "Its alright, i forgive you girls." she rubbed her head after, "Man my head hurts, i guess thats what 15 years of not training does to you" The girls chuckled shaking there heads.

"Well Serena, you'll have to start again, these yomans have only just began to pick up again." gripping her jeans, Serena felt her stupid destiny picking up again. First the dreams now the fighting, She had a family, a daughter to protect. "Coming back to japan... i knew was a bad idea." this caused all the girls to gasp "You can't mean tha-" "Yes i do! its nothing personal but! this stupid destiny! Being the moon princess...sailor moon! i can't ack it a second time round. Not when... they are in danger." this confused the girls "My family.. my husband and daughter." that made them gasp more then Lita spotted the wedding ring, she took serenas had admiring it "How long?"

Serena smiled looking down at her ring, " we'll Alexis was born 14 years ago, and i married Sapphire 3 years after that so 11 years now. An were still going a strong family." "SAPPHIRE!" She nodded, "But what about?" "Darien? He's nothing but a mer memory now." they smiled knowing there princess was happy. She gave them her address to stop by tomorrow and left.

Serena had to go pick her daughter up from irene's, she called Sapphire she couldn't do it without him. She gave him the 411 on what happened. Taking in the information as they got to the Tsukino residence. "We will win this war my love. No harm will come to Alexis" Nodding believing her husband, they got out of the car and knocked on the door. A Older man opened the door wearing glasses and a burgandy sweater, he looked at his daughter "Serena i..." she just looked to him holding her husbands hand. a voice behind him made her let go and kneel down "MOTHER!" Serena hugged her daughter "Oh alexis, i'm so glad your safe!" Alexis held her mother tightly "I was so scared that you wasn't going to come back," The man couldn't help but smile, he knew his daughter had grown up. "Please come in." Serena looked to her father and nodded.

Once they was settled in the living room Sapphire helped Irene in the kitchen with the drinks while serena was sat on the sofa opposite her father playing with Alexis hair. "Well, it's nice to see you again Serena, you've grown quiet nicely." she shrugged as his words was herd. "i suppose i have After all i do have a family now." "I can see that, your mother told me everything, An i know no amount of apology will ever make our family right again. but i hope someday you will forgive me." both girls looked to him, Serena stood up and went over placing a hand on his shoulder kneeling down "Does that mean you've re-owned me?" he gave a small smile "I never disowned you in the first place, you've always been my daughter. i should never have said that to you or let that man adopt you. I'm so proud of you, and you have such a lovely girl." Alexis blushed and looked away.

Finally Serena had settled everything with her family and friends, it brought happiness to her heart, That night after getting her husband and daughter home, she laid in bed cuddled up to sapphire, he stroked her arm and kissed her "I'm so proud of you love. But this new enemy, we need to figure out exactly what it wants and why." Serena nodded placing her head on Sapphires bare chest. "Yes, i cannot stand if you or our baby gets hurt." he nodded "Same here" Soon after there discussion they fell asleep.

That specific night, Alexis was in a deep sleep, it started out all foggy and clouded, a small whisper spoke to her "Princess Alexis" She walked around the strange place, as it became clear, it looked like a palace in the night time full of marble and white. In the distance there was a woman wearing a white gown and a hairstyle like her mothers old one, her hair was platinum silver and long to the floor. Once Alexis got closer she noticed she looked almost identical to her mother, "Welcome Princess" Alexis looked to the woman crazy and shook her head "Me Princess? i definatly am dreaming" the woman just smiled to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Look into the mirror my dear."

Alexis did, her blue hair was in the same meatball style as the older womans, and her dress was a creme colour with golden trims around the edging. in the middle of her forehead was a cresent moon "W...what? what's this all about? who are you?" The girl was so confused and curious she looked around and back to the woman as she noticed something "Wait... where are we?"

The older woman chuckled "Why my darling, we are on the moon." "MOON! BUT HOW CAN WE BREATH?" The woman just chuckled, it sounded like small bells "Because, we are lunarians, My name is Queen Serenity this was once a beautiful kingdom over a 1000's years ago until a woman from a dark plane destroyed it." Alexis widened this was definatly a dream in her mind, "But! the legand of a kingdom on the moon was only... rumours! how can it be possible" The woman placed a hand on the girls head "You are a definate image of your mother, my child. So curious as a kitten."

"You know my mother? how?" Queen Serenity smiled down to her "Because, she is my daughter, and you my darling are my grandchild. You both are the princess of the moon kingdom. She has not told you anything about this life because she is afraid and wants to protect you from the danger." "What danger?" Asked the curious moon princess. "There is an upcomming evil, that was once here on the moon kingdom a millenia ago. He fell in love with Princess Serenity and wanted her so desperatly, he killed any man that tried to come near her. When i found out i banished him to the dark side of the galaxy. Unfortunatly he has returned and i fear that he will once again destroy lives to get to her." Explained Queen Serenity who now looked down sadly.

"Who is he? and why tell me this? Shouldn't you be telling mother?" Queen serenity knelt down to her grand daughter "Because, Your mother has already fought one of his henchmen today. After all she is Sailor moon. But, She and the sailor scouts alone cannot defeat him. My Dear child, Your powers are awakening tonight, I am no longer within the living, i'm a wandering spirit here on the moon. I can not help them with this battle, so i am entrusting you with this, when Your mother and her scouts are together, give them this." She summoned a locket that was silver with sapphire jewls in. "They will know what to do, Also tell my darling daughter that i love her and miss her so much."

Alexis nodded and instead of curtsing like what Princess Serenity does she hugged the older woman which shocked her at first but hugged back "I will do, Grandma. Thank you for telling me all this." Alexis smiled to her Grandmother "You are welcome my darling, now you must go. It is time for you to wake up." With that Queen serenity faded into the distance as Alexis woke up. Shaking her head "That was one weird dream..." looking down to her right hand she noticed the silver locket. "Wait...it wasn't a dream. That means...I'm a princess..." A light knock on the door came as Serena opened up "Sweetie, you missed the first call for breakfast, is everything oka-" she stopped speaking when she noticed the locket in her daughters hand.

"Mother... Is there something you haven't told me yet?" holding up the silver locket. "Where did you get that?" she walked over and gently took the locket out of her daughters hand. "I thought it was a dream at first... there was this woman, She looked like you adn called herself Queen Serenity...and said that.." she looked ot her mother "You was Princess and sailor moon.." Serena sat down on the side of her daughters bed. Handing the locket back to her daughter "Its all true, i'm so sorry i didn't tell you sweetie" Alexis smiled "It's okay...Grandma explained to me why you didn't tell me too." Hearing those words it made her smile knowing when her and sapphire recreate the moon kingdom that her daughter would be ok with it.

Serena kissed her daughters forehead " I will protect you sweetie with my life... no evil is going to hurt yo-" just then the window smashed open and a gust of wind entered. Widening Alexis looked to her mother who was soon stood in front of her protecting her. The door locked, just as sapphire got tothe door he tried getting in "Serena! Alexis!"

A cold sinister laugh could be herd, " Sweet Sweet princess serenity, my its a pleasure to see you again..." this made the woman confused. "Who are you! what do you want!" He laughed more "My, my dear princess its obvious on what i want." Serena's eye's hardened and ready for combat holding her locket, "You are not getting my daughter! Not over my dead body!" a hand grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground "Its not this brat i want serenity, its you!" He reviled himself, and pulled down his hood, he had two different eye colours, a red cresent moon on his forehead and a scar across his face.

Alexis was too scared to move, "Mother.", he hit serena knocking her out, and hoist her over his shoulder. He then looked to the girl and shot out a hand full of fire in the room which spread fast, "Nice meeting you Alexis." with that he disappeared.

The smoke soon made Alexis pass out as she was scratching at the door, when she did, Sapphire managed to get the door open and get his daughter out of the burning house.

End of chapter! Please R+R hope you have a nice evening!


	5. Enter Prince Soleman

_Serena kissed her daughters forehead " I will protect you sweetie with my life... no evil is going to hurt yo-" just then the window smashed open and a gust of wind entered. Widening Alexis looked to her mother who was soon stood in front of her protecting her. The door locked, just as sapphire got tothe door he tried getting in "Serena! Alexis!"_

_A cold sinister laugh could be herd, " Sweet Sweet princess serenity, my its a pleasure to see you again..." this made the woman confused. "Who are you! what do you want!" He laughed more "My, my dear princess its obvious on what i want." Serena's eye's hardened and ready for combat holding her locket, "You are not getting my daughter! Not over my dead body!" a hand grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground "Its not this brat i want serenity, its you!" He reviled himself, and pulled down his hood, he had two different eye colours, a red cresent moon on his forehead and a scar across his face._

_Alexis was too scared to move, "Mother.", he hit serena knocking her out, and hoist her over his shoulder. He then looked to the girl and shot out a hand full of fire in the room which spread fast, "Nice meeting you Alexis." with that he disappeared._

_The smoke soon made Alexis pass out as she was scratching at the door, when she did, Sapphire managed to get the door open and get his daughter out of the burning house._

Chapter 5 - Enter Prince Soleman

After a 3rd attempt Sapphire was able to knock the door down, Alexis was passed out on the floor near a blazing fire due to inhaling the smoke, he quickly summoned up enough power to put the fire out and picked up his daughter, She needed medical attention immediatly. Rushing out of the broken window jumping buildings he saw Ami's hospital.

Rushing in he saw Ami just walking past the medical desk "AMI!" The blue haired woman turned around seeing Sapphire carrying a young teen "Sapphire? What happened?" his arms was shaking "Please, ill tell you later but Alexis needs treatment, she's inhaled alot of fire fumes." Ami nodded and rushed him to a privet room "Lay her down, i'll be back in a moment, i'll have a nurse set her up on oxygen and an IV set up. Tell me what happened when i get back." Sapphire nodded and waited with his little girl while Ami was able to help get treatment.

**SM**

In a strange place down in a wearhouse in town Serena woke up in a strange bed and looked around seeing nothing but darkness, crates. she looked down seeing she was dressed in a aqua blue dress. "Where...alexis!" she looked around and didn't see anyone or anything she knew. out of the darkness a man walked up to her "Well princess Serenity welcome and it is just dashing to meet you again"

"Who are you... why did you bring me here! What did you do to my family!" he laughed at her sudden burst of energy and looked down to her "Your family...hmmm, is that what they were? Well i think there Ashes now and my name is Prince Soleman we were destianed at one point back in the silver milenium but that daft old bag banished me before i even had chance to make you mine!" Serena's mind was wandering hearing this information and looked up to him "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

"oh is that what that little skinny rat was to you ? well we could make a new one" he grinned to her but she just whacked it off and stood up trying to run past him but he just grabbed her and threw her back down on the bed. "Now now my princess, why be like that, i have alot her i can offer you especially when i bring this crumbling ball of blue and green down to its knees and make it my home base for concering the universe. Next aim is the moon" Serena's heart sank. No this just wasn't happening. "I'll never let you destroy this planet, and you'll never get me to help you either" she spat in his face, he just laughed and stood up spinning round hitting her in the side of the face with his hand, she flew to the side her lip split causing blood to run down her chin. "My dear, i always get what i want."

**SM**

Back at the hospital Alexis coughed a few times as she woke up, seeing her surroundings in a white room and someone holding her hand, she saw her father to the left, a woman with blue hair up in front of her, checking her vital signs, and then "Alexis oh my god your awake!" She looked down to the bottom of the bed "Aunt birdie? Catzy? Prisma?" They smiled and nodded, Rubius walked into the room with her 4th aunt. They handed coffees out to everyone. "How are you feeling Alexis? you inhaled quite alot of smoke" asked the doctor. "I'm feeling fine. but...wheres mum? did... she get out"?

Sapphire shook his head "she's been kidnapped, the sailor scouts apart from ami who's your doctor is out looking for her. I'm going to join the search myself sweetie" Alexis looked to her father and nodded "Please bring her back dad...the man that took her was scary!" He nodded and stood up next to Rubius "Both me and your grandfather are going now. Your aunts are going to watch over you... Ami please take good care of her." Ami nodded as the boys left the room in search for Sapphires wife.

Alexis looked up to Ami "So you was friends with my mum? Was you one of the ones she told me that tried molding her?" Ami stopped what she was doing and looked down at the young teenager. "My Alexis, i'm sorry but i was, we was young and stupid at the time." "you got that right Mercury" Avery spoke as she took the seat next to Alexis.

"Yeah bottem line is, Your mother and i are now friends again. We will find your mother again."

**SM**

Serena was leaning against the wall sat on the bed, curled up she had refused to move from the spot after her little episode with the prince. Sighing, her heart was breaking she had refused to hear that her family was dead, but by the second her hope of being rescued was less and less. she knew something had happened. Looking around she had looked for a route of escape, A vent was good for starter, but then the stupid dress she was wearing would stop her from getting far, the window was broken, so she didn't want to cause any broken glass to fall that was lose, the door was guarded. Luckly the dump prince had left her with her locket, keeping it close she began to slip off the bed when she heard shouting and blasts being fired, she reconised them.

"Mars? MARS!" Shouting Sailor mars knew she was now in the right place. Not a moment later Sailor mars had broken threw the wall of guards and got to Serena, "We need to get you out of here, Alexis and Sapphire are worried about you!" Serena stopped and looked to her friend "There...alive? Thank god!" Sailor mars smiled and blasted a larger whole threw the broken window and jumped out with Serena, once out, they jumped a few roofs before Serena had to rip the bottem half of the dress making it just above the knee. "I've contacted Sapphire, he knows your found and ok now"

Serena smiled and just hugged Sailor mars, "Thank you, i really appreciate it Rei. oh and when we both see Darien, lets both kick the crap out of him" Chuckling they made a pinkie promise "Deal!"

After a 15 minute of jumping from roof to roof, they finally got to the hospital, where a blue haired muscular man was waiting, Serena spotted him and ran straight into his arms. "Sapphire!" she held him tightly as she began leaking a few tears. "It's okay Serena, your safe. I'm never letting you get captured ever agian." They stayed like that while rei had already changed back "Come on you two, i'm pretty sure Alexis is waiting downstairs for you both."

Nodding they made there way to Alexis room, once Serena saw her daughter she straight ran and hugged her, holding her way tighter than she needed."Mother... air...live... please!" Chuckling Sapphire helped pry Serena off her. "I'm so sorry, i'm so glad your okay! Thank you" Everyone had left the room to have some family time.

Outside the room though Rubius looked to the sisters and the scouts, "This prince is Toast, no one kidnaps my daughter and hurts my grand daughter and gets away with it!" Lita looked to him "Wow you really are in parenthood mode."

They laughed a little as Rubius blushed, he did think Lita was rather cute.

Thank you for reading this chapter, there will be more coming!


	6. Sleepover, Darien and Outers!

Chapter 6

It was two day's before Alexis could leave the hospital, Serena had stayed with her to make sure she was ok, and to calm her own mental nerves. It was coming close to the end of the week, tomorrow Alexis would be picked up by Sammy to go sight seeing like he had promised, he'd even stopped by the hospital for a visit after he'd found out about the house fire. Her parents had offered to let them stay at the house but they simply thanked them kindly and said that the place didn't catch much fire and that Ruby along with the girls was already re-doing Alexis room out.

Kenji didn't like the fact that Ruby was apparently taking all the glory and had helped out with his grand daughters room too, both men didn't like each other but came to an understanding that their views and out comes was the same, they loved their daughters and grand daughters.

Now currently Serena was going threw the files and paperwork she'd need for starting her new job after the weekend, there had been a lot stacked up and with her being at the hospital most of the time with Alexis she hadn't had time to go threw it. Giving a slight sigh she was meant to be going over to her parents house this weekend for a meal, and also try to spend some time with the scouts.

As she dotted her signature on yet another white slip of paper, a knock rattled on her office door, "Sorry honey, but I'll be done with this bit in a moment…" no answer came but a few footsteps was heard, "Sapphire didn't mention that your this focused on work that you'd ignore your best friend." hearing the female voice Serena looked up from her paperwork to see Rei holding a cup of what looked like coffee, "If that coffee's for me then I'll love you forever!"

Rei couldn't help but muster up a laugh as she placed the hot cup of black liquid in her best friends hands, Serena leaned back on her black reclining chair taking a sip as she closed her eye's "Mmm did you make this?" Rei gave a small grin, "sure did, when did you start liking your coffee black? Last time I checked you couldn't stand being near the stuff." Letting out an angelic laugh, Serena opened up her eye's and placed the cup down on a coster, taking off her glasses.

" just after Alexis was born, being woken up 5 times a night just to feed, change and give a lot of love to a small infant was a lot of work so I needed a lot of coffee." Giving a slight nod, Rei sat on the chair in front of Serena's desk. "I'll tell you something, I feel like I've just walked into the principles office and about to get 2 years worth of detention."

That made Serena laugh even harder, "Well I am the principle of Juuban middle school now, only for a short term though until the school finds a new replacement,"

Silence filled the room, Rei was looking down at the floor as her blonde princess examined her, a week ago she hated the hell out of this woman in front of her, but a few day's ago her old love for her best friend/sister came back. "Rei hold your head up high ok? I'm not mad at you. If any thing It's me that was stupid enough to believe him every second of the day." the raven haired scout of mars eye's glistened, as a slight small tear fell down the girls pale cheek.

"Serena… I" "I don't want to hear another word about you apologising ok? Or I WILL! Give you two months of detention! Trust me my detentions are worse than Miss. H!" Rei couldn't help but smirk at that, " so you don't go running to the phone trying to ask Sapphire for dates?" shaking her head in a no manner. "I watch the kids scrap gum off the desk and force them to eat it." with a larger grin on Serena's face while Reis paled.

"I'm kidding, I just make them clean the pool, every day for at least an hour till I'm satisfied, but it doesn't matter anyway, cause at Tsubasa high the kids was angels, not really any sent to the office. So what brings you here anyway?"

She picked up the sheets in front of her, and set them into an green basket that was for approved reports, grey was unsure and red was a no. Rolling her eye's Rei stood up and ripped the sheets out of her friends hand. "Sapphire took Alexis to the 4 sister's place for a visit, and your stuck in here looking at reports after sitting for 2 day's in a hospital, I bet you haven't even eaten yet have you?"

"I ate!" "When?" Serena crossed her arms pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose, " 5 hours ago at 7am when I made Alexis and Sapphire breakfast." Rei raised an eye brow, "Serena, that was 8 hours ago not 5, it's 3pm I can't believe I'm saying this cause it's weird. I'm going to buy you a big lunch!" grabbing the girls hand and forcing her out of the comfy black chair, Rei dragged the woman out of the office kicking and screaming.

FT FT FT FT FT

Sitting down at a booth in the crown arcade, with her arms crossed yet again and a stern look on her face, Serena was NOT! Happy!. She was still wearing her glasses, a pair of grey jeans with converse, and a light pink t-shirt. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail, Andrew walked over seeing the two of them. "Ok did you two get into a fight again?"

" You could say that, this one was locking herself in the office all day!" Rei spoke pointing he thumb to Serena, "She hasn't eaten since 7am, think you could get her a Serena special with a slice of chocolate cake Andrew? I'll take a pasta bol please." he nodded as he placed a coffee in front of Serena and a cream soda in front of Rei. " alright, it wont be long girls get along please! I'd rather not try and break up a fight between 2 middle age women." Serena couldn't help but laugh. Taking her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I think we both know that we are a little old for that Drew. I just have so much paperwork to do before Monday. It should have been done a lot earlier but a few things happened." he nodded Andrew had been told about the house fire. "its understandable Rena"

With that he left the table to go place their orders in the kitchen, just as the door bell rang, the other girls walked in and spotted them, "hey guys! Wow Serena you look a little rough!" spoke Mina as she took a seat next to her blonde haired twin. "Thanks, just what I always wanted to hear Mina" the girls gave a confused look as the woman took a sip of her coffee.

" ok what did you two fight about this time? It's only been what? Less than a week since Serena's come back" spoke Lita as she took a seat next to Rei, " she refused to leave her office." the girls all gave a oh sign. "So how's Alexis doing being back home?" this placed a smile on their leaders lips. "She loves her new room, Dad and Ruby worked together on re-doing it from the fire, although I don't think they can both come to an agreement on anything."

"So where is she now?" asked Ami, as Serena took another sip of her coffee, "Sapphire took her to see her aunts. He knew I would be busy today" Rei gave a nod "I called round about 2 before, he warned me about when Serena gets to work she doesn't stop and also said she'd not eaten or when he offered she just said she'd eat later. I got fed up of watching after half hour we spoke and I dragged her here. I'll tell you something, I felt like one of them naughty kids getting sent to the principles office"

The girls laughed and began catching up, Andrew brought the orders out and Serena thanked Rei as she had been extremely hungry and now was just relaxing. The clock soon struck 4.30 though, halfway threw talking about when Serena had her wedding and if they was planning on renewing their vows so they could be there, Serena just laughed until she heard a familiar male voice.

"Serena?" looking up, her face slightly paled, she had not expected to run into HIM! Not so soon anyway and had hoped that Sapphire was around when she did. Her hand automatically went clutching the next best thing, Rei's hand, when she heard a small "ow Serena!" she snapped out of her shock, "oh.. Oh! Sorry Rei!" she let go of the girls hand but Rei took it again, "it's ok, Darien what do you want?"

The man, Serena's ex boyfriend/fiance was stood there looking at Serena in shock he hadn't expected to see her ever again! Although he had hoped. "what do you mean? I always come in here after my shift at the hospital for Andrews coffee, so.. Serena when did you come back?"

Rei saw the hesitation in her friend, " she got back a few days ago, for work purposes once over she's planning on returning back to her home. Away from here" that even shocked most of the girls let alone Serena!, " I was speaking to her, not you Rei I believe she has a voice of her own." he snapped at the fire priestess, which made Serena snap out of her shock.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!, Rei's right, after my business in Tokyo is up I'll be moving back to America." Darien looked to the woman in front of him, he saw something in her eye's, it wasn't a crybaby teen he once dated, no it was a fine angry sophisticated woman. His smirk grew, "I don't think so Serena, if your back then the future is meant to be, our fate.. Destiny" Raising an eye brow Serena took off her glasses again and handed them to Mina who sat beside her.

"I don't think so Darien, the future has changed and guess what your not part of it, not with me anyway now if you excuse me the girls and I have decided to have a catch up night. I've not seen them in 15 years so bye" she took Mina and Rei's hands and was about to walk out with them but Darien stopped her by gripping her shoulder rather tightly, which made Rei pissed off, turn round and slap him around the face.

"you touch her again, and you'll get more than a slap you worthless bastard" everyone in the arcade at that point was looking at the group. Serena nursing a fast bruising shoulder, but her eye's was hardened " you know what Darien, I'm glad we broke up, the only thing I regret and miss is Rini, she had to suffer because of you." with that they all walked out of the Acade.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

It didn't take long for the girls to collect their things from each houses since some of them was sharing rent with the others, and make it back to Serena's place. The house was already nicely heated with the fireplace and on the sofa was laid Alexis watching TV while chatting on the phone. Once she saw her mother she broke out a toothy grin, whispering "don't worry they called not the other way around" giving a small laugh she walked past kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Dinner will be ready soon ok sweetie?" Alexis nodded and then waved to the girls going back to her phone call. The scouts followed Serena into a spare guest room "sorry it's the only guest room we have, I'll let you 4 decide on who gets the bed" she gave a smile and they nodded. "Serena I want to have a look at your shoulder soon ok? I know he bruised it" Ami spoke and the princess agreed.

"alright, I just have to go see if we have enough food to cook up a feast for all of us, if Alexis is home, then Sapphire must be in his study" Lita gave a grin "Leave that to me! I'm all fired up! You know I love to cook!" they all laughed and Serena showed Lita to the kitchen who decided to do a large curry for everyone along with some Rice and other stuff. She even decided to make a nice platter of desserts for them.

Ami checked over Serena's shoulder and it was definatly marked with a bruise in the shape of an hand, "sorry Serena" the girl just shrugged it off, "don't worry about it Amz, I'm ok, but Sapphire won't be happy about this.." she placed her t-shirt back on as the door opened and Sapphire walked in. Rei was about to sprout her mouth off about knocking before entering but remembered they was married.

"What wont I like?" the girls looked to each other wondering how to tell him. Although it seemed like Alexis had been there the whole time, "Someone bruised Mum's shoulder, some guy with black hair. I just got off the phone with a friend that's at the arcade and she saw the whole thing."

"Was it him?" Serena just gave a nod, "But Rei gave him one hell of a smack I'm ok" Anger flashed threw Sapphires eye's but they soon returned gentle when he saw that angelic smile of his wifes.

Lita soon called them for dinner, and rather quickly most of it had been demolished the second they all sat down, surprisingly Serena ate a small portion, "Are you not well Sere?" spoke Mina, but the twin giggled, "I'm fine I don't eat like I use to" "Seems like it." added Lita, "Don't worry I'll wrap it up and we can snack on it later."

Sapphire couldn't help but chuckle, "Is this going to be one of them girly nights where I have to stay 10 feet away?" Serena gave a look to him, "I don't see why you don't join us?" Sapphire just shook his head, "girls equal, movies, make up, shopping and 24 hour gossip that doesn't work with guys."

FT FT FT FT FT

4 hours later at 10pm, they was all sat in the living room, apart from Sapphire who retreated back to his office saying he was going to work more on his deadline, the girls had been watching a movie, pop corn, halfway threw, with Alexis snuggled up to her mother she had fallen asleep. The girls had smiled as Serena wrapped a blanket around her so she didn't catch a cold.

" it's really hard to believe a little bit, our klutz leader is a loving mother." Serena gave Rei a glare but smiled as she stroked Alexis hair, "Same here, sometimes I wonder how lucky I actually got the only trait she takes after me is her eye's but every other ounce is part of her father." they all smiled until Ami said something that made most of them pale.

"How are we going to tell the outers?" but Serena kept calm, " when it's time for them to know, they will know. I'm already 100% positive that Setsuna knows. With her being the guardian of time, but what I want to know is… this new enemy. I already guessed he's after me for some reason but I am not sure why and also to do what other enemy's do and take over the universe."

"he said his name is Soleman, I can do a fire reading on to find out any information.." Rei spoke up, and Ami was already on her mini mercury computer, "I've been doing scans but I can't get a reading, me and Lita also went to the wearhouse where he took you Serena but it was like they disappeared." Serena rubbed her temples a little bit. "I've been wondering one thing… where's Luna? Don't you think she'd have answers about this?"

The girls all looked to each other, and then back to Serena, "Luna kind of went into a depression after you ran away, Michelle and Haruka have been taking care of her and at the moment I think there in france doing a tour. So… if we need Luna, then were going to have to call the outers on this." spoke Mina, she knew because Artimis was with her too. An Mina missed the white kitten to bits.

"I don't think we can win this battle without the Outers anyway, do what you have to get them here, Rubious can help, but the sisters are just humans now so we are down on them. We can also count Darien out of the picture too, I'm not having him within ten feet of Alexis." they all blinked, and then understood why Serena was taking charge like this, it was all to protect the future moon princess. They could all understand, they'd grown attached to the girl with the few short days' that she'd been there in their lifes.

Lita took out her mobile phone and walked into the kitchen calling Haruka's phone, a conversation could slightly be heard, "what about the starlights? Think they would help in this battle?" asked Mina, she'd desperately wanted to see Yaten again, and yet Serena had to think on this one, it had been 15 years since she last saw Seiya, and last time they met he had confessed his love to her, and asked if he was good enough. Sure if Seiya had stayed then it might be his daughter she held, but she loved Sapphire too much to leave him.

Then again she also knew the more people they had fighting on their side the better, "I'll try and get contact with them. If things get any worse. So far all they've done is sent a few attacks, I'll see what their queen says." Serena spoke, and they all nodded in agreement. Not long after Lita came back in, " that didn't take much convincing, all I had to do was mention Serena and Haruka started shouting orders for everyone to pack up and for Setsuna to order plane tickets. They said they'd be arriving in two day's, so we'll agree to have a meeting with them here."

Giving another nod Mina let out a yawn, then Rei and after Ami, soon enough it went around all off them. Apart from Serena, "You girls go get yourself off to bed." "what about you Serena?" she pointed to her daughter that was still snuggled in her lap and they all gave a slight chuckle. "Want a hand?" but the blonde shook her head to Lita's gesture. "But before you go can I be a pain and ask for a diet coke from the fridge?"

Giving another laugh Ami went to get her princess the ice cold drink and they all said goodnight. Serena had stayed up for another hour until she fell asleep. Which caused a few picture clicks from Sapphire when he came to check on things. Wrapped them up a little tighter in the blanket, kissed both foreheads, turned off the lights going to bed himself.

FT FT FT FT FT

The next morning Lita was the first one to wake up, seeing the girls sprawled around the bedroom floor she smiled, just like old times just Serena was missing from being sprawled out, one foot on Rei like they use to and her arm smacked on Mina's head while snoring in Ami's ear. She got up and walked downstairs only to notice a bundle of blonde hair coming from the living room sofa, when she noticed she gave a smile. Both Serena and Alexis was sound asleep, Serena on the bottem with her head snuggled into her daughters hair, arms wrapped around the girls waist, while Alexis had her head laid on her mothers shoulder snuggled up.

She walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to see what contents was there for breakfast, once deciding she began to whip up something for everyone, which surely began dragging 3 hungry girls downstairs, once they all saw the mother and daughter, they couldn't help but giggle.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Lita was almost done with breakfast, the girls began setting the table, making coffee, pouring juice as Sapphire walked into the kitchen. "I wondered who was making breakfast, should have known it would be Lita" which made the brunette grin giving a thumbs up. " when there's a feast to be cooked, I'm the person to call." he just nodded grabbing a coffee while leaning up against the side. "You know I can see threw your happy smiles, you girls still feel guilty don't you?"

They all gave a small nod but he sighed, "she forgave you a lot longer than what you girls think, you all should know she's not one for holding a grudge long. If my memory serves me well it was just before Alexis was born. Many times we'd talked about coming back to Japan, but she was scared." "Why would she be scared?" asked Mina, being the numpty she was didn't catch on.

"She thought we wouldn't accept her relationship with you and the fact that Alexis would be coming into the world right? Then there's the case with Darien." Ami spoke up as she took a sip of her orange juice. The others nodded as Sapphire placed his coffee mug down on the counter. "just try and forget about it ok? Now normally I'd tell you girls to have fun today but even I have to say Serena needs to get her paperwork done. Maybe she'll let you all help her. Sammy's coming round about 10 to take Alexis sight seeing, and I have a meeting with my editor around the same time so I can't stay I need to dash in 15"

Lita turned to him, "then grab that plate at side of me and eat, I'm sure Serena would kill me for letting you go to work without eating." he was about to deny but a voice entered the kitchen, "I sure would, morning guys." mina gave out a grin, "how'd you get out of Alexis grip?"

"she's up in the bathroom said her stomach was hurting so here I am, I think I might know what's wrong so just in case honey do we have any pain killers?" Sapphire nodded going into one of the top cupboards and pulled out some powdered medication that they use for Alexis. Although he didn't have a single clue on what his wife was talking about, he took some toast off Lita finishing his coffee. "right now I really need to dash, see you tonight, 4pm right?" Serena nodded and they kissed and he dashed out of the house, toast hanging out with key's in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

The girls giggled as Alexis walked in holding her stomach, her face kind of red, "um… mother? C..can I speak to you in privet?"

Serena raised her eye brow giving off a grin she loved it when she was right. "Sure, I'll be right back girls." and walked out into the living room with a glass of water and the pain killers. The 4 girls looked to each other wanting to know how this would turn out.

FT FT FT FT FT

Serena sat her daughter on the steps knowing it was far from prying ears of four nosy girls, "what's wrong sweetie?" Alexis fidgeted a little bit, "um.. I think… somethings wrong with me, my stomach was hurting right? Well.. When I went to the bathroom… I .. saw blood." her daughter's face looked scared but all Serena could do was let out a soft giggle.

"Well your taking it a lot better then what I did at your age, here drink this it will ease your stomach, and as for the blood it's natural, unfortunately it's a pain in the butt." Alexis tilted her head wondering what her mother was talking about, " it's called a period sweetie, didn't your teachers back in California teach you it in sex education?" Alexis coughed a little scratching her cheek, " I kind of … didn't listen, I was embarrassed so I tuned out."

Serena explained the reasons to her daughter behind why women have this type of Natures call, and by the end of it Alexis was red in the face from embarrassment, Lucky Serena had some tampons in her bag and told her how the application works.

They then heard Lita shout threw, "Serena! Alexis! If you don't get your butts in here! Mina's gonna eat your portians too!" "HEY! I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH!" "You do too Mina!" giving off a slight laugh they stood up and walked into the kitchen having a nice morning breakfast. Serena promised Alexis that she'd have something sweet for later on to help her stomach and a nice hot water bottle.

FT FT FT FT FT

11am, Sammy had picked up Alexis like promised, she wasn't going to let her little problem stop her from spending time with her uncle, and the girls was sat Serena's office as they was trying to work threw the paperwork, it was going well at first until Mina accidently knocked everything over making them start from scratch and Serena sending her blonde twin to the naughty corner.

All the girls had laughed, saying that Serena was taking motherhood on all the scouts but she couldn't help it. They had also had a call from Michelle saying that they was arriving in Japan within the next two hours, a day earlier than expected, so Lita gave them the address and asked for them to come straight there. When the woman asked why, all Lita said was, "its Serena's place."

Rei was in charge of bringing refreshments from time to time, they'd never seen the girl so worked up and stressed out by the next hour, she was practically pulling her own hair out and throwing back some asprin. Even a few curse words that would make Haruka proud of her.

By half hour later, Mina was allowed to join back in but to stay away from the desk, Ami was organizing the file's, while halfway threw Lita had gone to make them some lunch, which was Lucky otherwise none of them would have heard the doorbell ring.

Lita answered the door and got face to face with some worried Outer scouts, " Come in, there all in the office trying to help Serena with some paperwork…" "Which way?" Lita directed them and Haruka was the first to stalk threw the house to the office with a very apologetic Michelle, sighing Setsuna and a happy Hotaru.

When Haruka entered the office, the inners was happy but Serena hadn't even noticed, she was typing something in her computer while signing some papers every few minutes, or giving a stamp of approval, denial. "Serena?"

Not looking away from the screen she kept typing, "Just give me 10 more minutes and I'll be done already stop nagging." that got a few giggles going around the room, as the Outers saw Haruka's mouth drop open. Michelle walked up to the side of the girl, placing a concerned hand on Serena's shoulder, "Serena I think you might want to stop working for a few moment's before Haruka faints." she looked around the room, it would seem it was almost as if a hurricane had hit if Ami wasn't trying to sort Files out into boxes or Rei cleaning up.

Serena's fingers hovered over her keyboard as she looked away from the computer to see the outer's there, she even had to take her glasses off blinking a few times, " is it 12 already?" Rei, Mina and Ami had sweat dropped at that, how had she not none 2 hours had past since starting this?

"sorry Serena, it would have waited until you was finished but you know how Haruka gets" Michelle spoke, a grin broke out on her princess face, "that is true, still very impatient?" Michelle nodded as Haruka finally snapped out of what ever trance she was in and walked over pulling the blonde into a hug "Don't you ever disappear on us again! You hear me!" all three inner scouts had to work together to get Serena out of the death grip hold the older girl had her in. "Alright, I wont just don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

The older sandy blonde hair smiled but then got serious, "alright what's going on? Lita sounded very serious on the phone so we got here as soon as we could." before Serena could continue a black cat jumped up into the girls arm, "Luna!" the cat nodded, "welcome back Serena, I must agree with Haruka on this, don't disappear again please!"

Tears could be seen in the cats eye's as she was now reunited with her mistress, "I promise Luna, and if I do go away again I'll take you with me I promise." the cat nodded as she got a nice scratch behind the ear from Serena.

"Alright, you girls might want to sit down for this ok?" After around half hour of explaining, the cats looked to each other and then to Serena, "But… there's no such person as Prince Soleman.. Are you positive?" the girls nodded and Rei agreed with them. Everything that had been explained to the cats didn't make sense, "I was with you most of your time as a child on the moon Serena, from when you was born, I only left you side a few times and that was when Queen Serenity took over. I would have known if someone like him came along. This is very strange indeed… we have a lot of work cut out for us.."

"Maybe we could do some night patrols? Take it in pairs across the city?" Michelle suggested, "You girls can, but I can't I'll have to stay here and protect the house." spoke their blonde leader, which raised questions with the Outers. Serena could see that look in their eye's, and knew they wouldn't be happy. "I'm married, and I have a daughter to protect."

That did it, that cracked Haruka up, "who's the guy I have to hurt?" they all laughed, not hearing something like that in a while, "Seiya?" she shook her head "You won't be hurting him, he's done nothing but care for me and Alexis, Right Sapphire?" the Outers turned round to see the blue haired man, and nodded, "That's right, although I can understand if you girls do want to hurt me, but it should be Darien you want to hurt more. I just ran into him on the way home, he seemed rather pissed off for the fact I told him to stay away from you."

Sapphire spoke as he walked standing next to his wife. Haruka definatly didn't look happy although the other Outers smiled seeing the girls happiness.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! chapter 7is finally! here! I know it's longer than the rest!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	7. Day with uncle sammy!

Chapter 7

It was around 2.30pm, the streets of Tokyo was very busy for a Saturday afternoon, people coming and going, couples out for walks and it was nice and sunny out a perfect day for sight seeing with her uncle she'd just been reunited with. He had just treated her to chocolate ice cream as they was walking past Tokyo tower. "Wow, it's so beautiful here, and also so peaceful. It's nothing like California" her uncle gave a slight chuckle, which made her turn her head to him, "What?"

"sorry, it's just a little hard getting use to your accent, I'm glad my sister taught you Japanese though cause I'll admit I kind of flunked English." Alexis gave off a grin to her uncle. "An you said my mother was an idiot she sure showed you all" Sammy gave a grin and nodded "she sure did, principle to one of the most famous high schools in America, polite, she really didn't like studying just really manga and games. Although I must admit if anyone had any trouble she'd help in a heart beat, whether it was just an old lady on the streets or running out of the house at 1am to help her best friend."

"So her head was a little side tracked but her heart was in the right place, so why is it that people turned their backs on her when she needed them the most?" asked the young girl, he raised an eye brow to her, she sure was smart and observant. "I don't know I wasn't really the best of brothers, I played pranks on her when I heard that some guy broke her heart before I could even ask who, dad kicked her out"

Alexis finished off her ice cream and threw the empty tub in the bin as they walked past it, "I see, did you ever find out what guy that did it?" and Sammy gave a nod, "Yeah, he wanted my help to get her to make back up with him if she ever came back to Tokyo but after finding out now she's happy with your father then I can't go threw with it. You and Sapphire make my sister happy, a lot happier then I've ever seen."

They sat down on a bench and Alexis looked up to the sky, the sun was going behind a cloud, she closed her eye's and took in a deep breath, until she heard a male voice, "Sammy? Hey it is you! How you been?" opening up her eye's and looked towards the source, she found a raven haired man with stunning blue eye's. he was wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. She then looked to her uncle's face, his face had hardened a little bit.

" Hello Darien, I've been alright what about you?" Trying to sound casual, but being as observant she picked up on the little anger in his voice. "What brings you out here? Didn't you say you had a date with your girl?" Sammy gave off a smile, "I did but other things came up and I'm showing Alexis around town. She's new" "Don't you think you're a little too old to be hanging around teen age girls?" spoke the mysterious man known as Darien.

Alexis's eye brow twitched she really didn't like this man, "I can hang around with who ever I want to Darien, it's none of your business" Darien was about to speak but the girl beat him too it, "Uncle Sammy? Can I go see Uncle Drew before you take me home?" both males turned to the young girl. "Your mother will kill me if I allow you to have any more junk food you know that right?" Alexis couldn't help but laugh at her uncle. "I don't want Junk food, maybe one of those chocolate shakes he does but I wanna see my other uncle also"

Darien raised his eye brow to the girl, "Uncle? But Sammy you don't have any other siblings apart from Serena." "Exactly Darien, come Alexis lets go see Andrew." they stood up and was about to walk off when Darien spoke up, "She's Serena's kid isn't she? That little whore.. So she cheated on me?" Alexis couldn't take it anymore "Look I don't know who you are buster! But my mother isn't a whore, and she most definatly wouldn't date an arrogant person like you who thinks he can get what he wants when he wants."

Dariens eye's flashed with anger, "Listen here you little brat, I don't care if you're her daughter, and I don't care who your father is, but she belongs to me. Once she see's that then I-" he was cut off when a fist slammed into his face. Sammy rubbed his knuckles, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time to you. Stay away from my sister and her family. If you don't listen then I'll do a lot worse than that!"

Alexis just stood there her mouth gaped open a little bit, her uncle had just punched someone, and this man was treating her mother like some possession "Nice one Uncle Sammy!" he nodded and they began walking off to the arcade.

FT FT FT FT FT FT

Haruka stood there looking at the married couple in front of them, she didn't want to believe or accept what she had just been told, Their princess was married to a member of the dark moon family! Prince Diamonds younger brother at that! Sure she thought there was a good side to the man but she had always wanted to keep Serena with Darien, that was until she had heard about why Serena wasn't with him the first place. She wanted to ring that mans neck like no one's business.

"Ruka?" Spoke the gentle voice of her princess, she blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, "You went and got married?" her voice held a little anger as she clasped hands with Sapphire, Serena gave a nod she loved the man that was in the room, as Haruka's eye brow twitched, "And you didn't think of inviting me to the damn wedding?"

Everyone's mouths dropped in the living room at what this woman was saying, the woman that was completely dedicated to a set future to what they had seen, but they also knew that Haruka was extremely protective and loyal to Serena, no matter on who she loved, "or invited us to the birth of your daughter? HOW COULD YOU! I wanted to be there!" Again they all stared at her like she had a second head, Haruka Tenoh was whining?

"Um… I hope someone is recording this because I think it's going to be the only time we get to see our brave Uranus like it!" spoke Mina, soon enough Serena began laughing, it was small and gentle but it was full of happiness, then the inners and the rest of them joined in. Haruka looked to them, "I'm serious!"

"WE know Haruka, but… it's just so funny," spoke her lover, then Serena sat back down in her chair as Lita gave a knock on the door, "You all up for some Lunch? I just finished" with that they all made their way out of Serena's large office into the kitchen where it wasn't as roomy. So some had to sit on the sides. "So where is the little moonface?" asked Haruka, she'd been in the house long enough to know there wasn't a 3 year old teenager running around.

"Oh, Sammy came and picked her up a few hours ago to go sight seeing, wont be back until 4 when we have to get ready, I'm having dinner at my parent's house tonight. I do have a bad feeling in my stomach though" spoke their princess, she was happy the Outers wanted to meet her pride and joy. Haruka looked up to the clock, it was now 2.45 "Well I'm not leaving until I meet the future princess. What was you all doing in the office anyway? Looked like a necular bomb hit."

"We was helping Serena with her paperwork, she's the new headmaster at our old middle school, which is the reason she's home from America. I do have to say though I didn't know it was that hard to be a principle" spoke Rei as she took a bite out of her turkey and mayo sandwich. Which caused Serena to give out a little chuckle " it normally isn't that hard, I once filled in for another school in California while being at Tsubasa high at the same time and that was a lot easier than being here. Although we don't have stuff like festivals or stuff like that to organise."

The Outers almost dropped their food, " You're a principle? Wow" Serena nodded, "Yeah, I sometimes help out in the classes if a teacher is sick, best subject is English and History," they all smiled, Serena had done really well for herself, Luna especially proud of her young charge.

FT FT FT FT FT

The door bell chimed at the arcade, they had 45 minutes before heading back home and that was enough time for Alexis to spend with Andrew if he was working that day. Her day had almost been ruined if it wasn't for her uncle to shut that annoying man up. When he saw a splash of blonde behind the counter, she walked up "Uncle Drew!" Andrew stood up from where he was trying to fix the slush puppy machine and smiled, "Hey kiddo not seen you in a few days you here by yourself?"

She shook her head and pointed to Sammy who was nursing a slowly swollen fist, "I see, hey Sam, what happened?" Sammy walked up to the side of his niece sitting on one of the bar stools "Ran into that best friend of yours, he was going on about how he wanted to totally have my sister like an object, and started flipping out calling Serena names I don't want to repeat in front of Alexis." That said made Andrew angry enough, "yeah then Uncle Sammy hit him right in the nose, wish I could have done too but well we was starting to attact unwanted attention around us. Can I have a chocolate shake Uncle Drew?"

Andrew nodded as he handed Sammy some ice for his hand, "You must have broken something in your hand if it's swelling like that I wouldn't be surprised Darien does have an hard head." he spoke and went off to make the Chocolate milkshake. "So I take it as this Darien was the one who broke Mama's heart?" and her blonde uncle nodded. "He should have gotten more than a punch to the face then ugh.. I don't like him." That caused the older boy to laugh.

Andrew brought the milkshakes back as the doorbell chimed, and the same guy from the park walked in, holding a cloth under his nose, "hey Drew can I get a coffee?" Andrew looked over to him his eye's a little hard, but got the coffee for him and placed it in front of the guy then went back to talk to Alexis. "so how are you liking Japan? Different to the US isn't it?"

Alexis nodded while stiring a straw in her milkshake, "It sure is, Although I don't think I can get use to the time zone and weather just yet, one minute its warm, then it's cold" the man gave a laugh and roughed up her light blue hair "You get use to it, what's the weather like in California?" "Hot, even threw winter we could still go outside in light clothing. Never had a white Christmas not like the one's mama use to tell me about being here in Japan, Grandpa and my aunts normally visited for thanksgiving and Christmas though, even they said that it was nice to be in a warmer country than getting frozen here."

Sammy couldn't help but grin at his niece he did feel a little left out cause of Serena's adoptive family but he was glad that he was apart of it now. That was until the man spoke up behind them, "What the hell, I finally get rid of you two and you show up here?" Alexis eye's hardened, "I can go where I want, when I want, and I wanted to visit my uncle so shut it or do you want a pair of bruised nuts to go with that bruised nose?"

The men that she was with couldn't help but laugh she definatly carried Serena's way of arguing. " well it shows that Serena can't raise children well, your meant to respect your elders." spoke Darien as he walked in front of them taking a sip of his coffee, "Not if the elders are jack arses," Sammy had to really keep in his laughter, his niece was really spunky. "Why you little brat!" he went to grab her but someone caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"If you touch her, then I wont hesitate to kick your arse" behind him was a raven haired man in a red suit, his hair was long in a pony tail, "Let me go, you have no right to get in my way Seiya," Darien angered as Seiya pushed the man away from them by the side of him Yaten and Taiki was stood there, "I have every right to if your going to tough odango's child."

Darien just slammed some change onto the counter and walked out of the arcade, and then they looked to the new comers, "um.. Who are you?" asked Alexis, she had never seen these people before, and she certaintly didn't know who 'odango' was, but the man that had saved her from being hurt by that Darien just smiled. "Were good friends with your mother, my names Seiya Kou and these are my brothers, Yaten and Taiki" he pointed to each of them and gave her a charming smile.

"Flirt, anyway thank you" Sammy gave a nod to them, he remembered the people in front of them when he was younger, "You don't look like you've aged a bit Seiya, been what? 15 years, and you don't look a day over 16" Seiya thought about it rubbing his invisible beard, "Must be my good looks, always said I had a baby face." they laughed as Sammy noticed the time.

"alright, thanks for the shakes Drew, but we gotta run, before Serena sends out a search party for Alexis." spoke blonde boy, "Oh, so your names Alexis little princess?" asked Seiya and the girl nodded, he held out a rose for her and gave a wink, " tell your mother that we will be staying around for a while and to contact us if she needs any help. We are going to keep a close eye on that man that was bothering you" she nodded and left the Arcade with her uncle.

Seiya took his shake from Andrew and so did his brothers and they sat into a booth, "So the moon princess has a daughter, but who's her husband?" the boy's shrugged, "we know it's not Darien like our Queen said, she also said for us to keep watch over the young princess as she suspects some evil to be going after both Serena and her family, as far as I know when getting back here, there's been no negative energy just one angry ex boyfriend. I say since we came back as teenagers we enrol into Alexis school to keep an eye on her." Taiki spoke as he was the brains behind the three brothers.

They all gave a nod in agreement.

FT FT FT FT FT

4pm struck in the Moon house, Serena now didn't only have the Inner's helping her with the last of her paperwork but the Outer's too, it helped out a lot since Setsuna and Michelle was a lot more Organised then what the Inners was apart from Ami, Haruka was able to keep Mina in line and also get Serena to take some breaks. Sapphire brought them refreshments every so often while keeping himself busy.

The front door was heard opening and a voice shouted, "Mama! I'm home!" the scouts looked up from what they was doing but noticed Serena never looked away from her paperwork, "In my office sweetie," footsteps came closer to the large office and the brown door opened, they all saw Alexis walk in and then her eye's widening, "What the! Mother are you working or having a party in here?"

A light chuckle came from their princess lips, "I tried getting them to leave but they insisted on helping, how was your day with uncle sammy?" a strong male voice entered after and just smiled to the girls helping his sister, "Very eventful, Ran into quite a few people before bringing her home, Ami could I get evaluation on my hand?" This caused the blonde to look up from her paperwork and saw her brothers hand a little swollen.

"What the hell happened!" everyone winced at the curse word, not being use to her saying that type of language, "We ran into Darien, at the park, said some colourful language about you, I snapped, punched him. An we went to see Andrew at the arcade, and ran into him again. Put it this way Serena I didn't think a 13 year old could use a colourful vocabulary" spoke Sammy wincing a little "Well Sammy It's safe to say that you've broken a knuckle, you'll have to come with me to get a cast on it."

They saw Serena rubbing her temples, "Mama are you ok?" "Yeah, but I can tell there's something else that happened at the arcade right?" they nodded " that Jerk was about to hit me but this guy called Seiya stopped him, him and his brothers didn't look amused until he left, they said that there going to be in town for a while and if you need help to give them a call." the girls all widened but smiled, " Sammy go with Ami to get your hand seen to, thank you for today. I'm done with work for now lets have some coffee before we leave tonight."

Soon they was all settled in the living room minus Sammy and Ami, most of them had either coffee, or tea, apart from Alexis who held a can of Coke in her hand, snuggled up to her mothers side, although she was curious to the new girls in the room. She saw a grinning short haired blonde, "Um mama, is he a pervert? He looks like it.." they all laughed as Haruka spat out her coffee.

"No sweetie, and Haruka is female although that did give me quite a giggle." spoke their leader, "So moonbeam, this is our little princess huh? Thank you for that… evaluation I assure you that I'm 100% trustworthy." Alexis shrugged her shoulders, " not with you grinning like you won the jackpot, come near me smiling like that and I'll bite you"

Haruka frowned, but Michelle smiled, " don't mind Haruka, she's a playful person." as Luna was curled up on Alexis Lap, the girl at first was a little frightened due to past experience with cats but warmed up to the little feline. "Playful person that could get locked up in jail for looking at underage girls like that." That had caused Serena to choke on her own coffee. Looking down to her daughter who was smirking, she knew that smirk belonged to Sapphire.

Rei couldn't help but laugh, " Your getting put in your place by a 13 year old Haruka! How does it feel getting owned by a teenager?" she spoke placing the remote in front of Haruka's face like a reporter. " Bad! Being rejected by princess daughter just kills me!" they all laughed as Setsuna noticed the time, "Well we shouldn't stay any longer you said you had to be going to your parents for dinner tonight right? And we've over stayed our welcome Serena. It's good to have seen you again and we will look into that attack on you a few nights ago more. Alexis it was lovely seeing you." Hotaru who sat next to he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be going to Juuben too so I'll see you there, hopefully Serena might be able to put us into the same class." Serena gave a nod to the girl knowing that Hotaru would be friends with Alexis quick. She guessed it didn't matter if it was Alexis or Rini, Hotaru was becoming friends with her quite quickly. "That would be awesome! I'm still not use to Japan yet, and school is going to be weird if Mama could get rid of them ugly uniforms then it would be a lot better."

"Hey! I had to wear that uniform at your age," They gave one last laugh as the scouts left and the girls began getting ready for dinner at the Tsukino's that night.

FT FT FT FT FT

YAY! chapter 7is finally! here! The Stars have returned, Dariens pissed, Serena's stressed and Haruka feels depressed!

Thank you everyone for reading the chapter even if you don't review!

That's all for now though Curedream90 Over and out!


	8. Serena's identity revealed

Chapter 8

*thump, thump, thump* dashing up and down the stairs was heard multiple times, running across the hallway, slamming of doors, Sapphire groaned downstairs as he heard his two girls running around like headless chickens, "MAMA! I can't find my earrings!" "There in my jewellery box sweetie! Where did you place my perfume?"

Shouting across two different rooms, caused Sapphire to groan even more, they was supposed to be on their way to the Tsukino's place for a meal that evening but getting ready was taking them longer than expected. "ugh… it's meant to be a casual dinner but turns out they are getting ready to go to the crown ball or something Luna…" Luna chuckled as she raised her head from the sofa she was laying on. "For as long as I remember Serena has always been like this an Alexis must have inherited that from her mother. Oh I wish Queen Serenity was here right now, she'd be taping her foot at the bottom stairs shouting for them to hurry up."

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from Alexis bedroom, not a second later, Sapphire was running up the stairs with Luna in front, Serena ran out of her bed room, rushing to the girls bedroom, "What's wrong?" three different voices came at once. They looked into Alexis room seeing her stood on the bed, "Papa! Spider!" he gave out a groan "We've been over this Alexis Spiders will not hurt you if they are house hold ones."

"But papa! Pleeeeease!" he looked down at Luna, who sweat dropped, "Defiantly takes after her mother"

20 minutes Later they was in the car on their way to the Tsukino house, Serena was wearing a simple pair of faded blue skinny jeans, black boots, with a white of the shoulder top. Her hair was placed up into an elegant bun, Alexis wore something similar but the top was red, Luna was laid on her lap, Sapphire, was wearing a pair of black jeans with a button up blue dress shirt. "I hope everything goes ok tonight I haven't really spent more than an hour in the same room as my father due to him and Rubius not getting along…" Serena spoke softly.

Sapphire reached over taking Serena's hand from the stearing wheel rubbing his thumb over her white knuckles, "I'm sure everything is going to be fine, if your dad starts acting up we will be on our way home straight away ok?" Taking a few deep breaths the blonde nodded, "Okay."

Over at the Tsukino's, Irene was in the kitchen, as Ken was setting the table. "Remember dear not one word of Serena's foster father ok? I do not want this night ruined over a war between you and Rubius ok?" Ken groaned slightly, "I know love, but I just don't like that man…. He seems very suspious to me, think he was in a drug dealing gang?" "KEN! I said no! the man seems nice enough and he's helped raise Serena and Alexis for the past 15 years without us, it was you who let Serena go in the first place!"

Ken sighed knowing that his wife was right, he regretted that day 15 years ago that he kicked his only daughter out of the house, the way her face was broken always replayed in his mind. The day he signed over the papers in court for Rubius to take custody over his daughter, them 4 sisters hugging and protecting his daughter. An that red haired man threatening that if he had ever come near and hurt serena again he would kill or break every bone in Ken's body.

He knew that family cared for Serena deeply with how protective of they were, but he doesn't know the deep reason behind it, then there was Sapphire, his son-in-law, he didn't know anything about really just that he fathered Alexis, and is a world known Animator. He didn't know the mans salary, how he's able to support Serena and his grand daughter, he didn't even know the mans favourite hobby, if he treated his family with love and respect.

Ken mainly hated that he hadn't been apart of his daughters life in the past 15 years because he had refused to search for his daughter because of his pride. Countless times he heard his wife crying in Serena's old room, Countless times Sammy came home late from the arcade pissed off because of someone saying something about his sister, an Ken knew it was all his fault.

"KEN! I said set the table not drag it!" Ken looked down, the table cloth he held in his hands had dragged most of the cutlery and dishes to one side, tipping at the edge was the crystal wine glasses.

"I'm sorry dear, where's Sammy by the way? I thought he was going to help?" Irene looked up at the clock, "I received a phone call from Serena about 4.30 saying that Ami took him to the hospital, something about a broken knuckle, but told me not to worry as everything would be explained later on when they got here, but that was over 3 hours ago now."

"A broken knuckle? Ugh that boy's started another fight? That's the 3rd time this week! I swear I –" he was cut off by the front door opening, seeing Sammy and Ami walk in, "Hey sorry were late, Sammy's X-ray's ran longer than expected."

Irene walked into the hallway seeing her sons arm strapped up "What happened?" the boy sighed, "I took Alexis sight seeing and we ran into Serena's ex-boyfriend Darien, who started calling Serena a cheating whore basically I snapped and hit him… breaking a knuckle in the process." "WHAT!" Came out of both parents mouth, "Yeah, that man doesn't know anything and to take into account that Alexis was right next to me, in any case, my knuckle will be fine, heal with in a couple of weeks thanks to Ami" Ami blushed slightly as she looked to the Tsukino's.

"That's good thank you Ami, you are staying for dinner right or haven't you told Serena yet about you two?" both of them blushed, "We…kind of haven't had chance too yet. Serena was stuck in her office all day doing paper work as me and the girls was trying to help her out, but… I could stay would be easier to tell her the news…" Irene nodded.

It wasn't long after Sammy and Ami had arrived that the doorbell rang, "Ami could you just get that for me please I have my hands full" Irene spoke, the blunette nodded as she walked over to the door and opened it to see Serena and her family. "oh hey Serena your mothers just in the kitchen and your fathers nipped out to the store"

The blonde princess smiled as they walked in, "I'm actually surprised to see you here Ami, how did Sammy's X-ray's go?"

Ami sighed as she looked to her princess, Alexis had ran into the kitchen to help her grandmother while Sapphire was hanging up his daughters coat, "broken knuckle and two fingers, he must have hit Darien the wrong way for it to break like that."

Serena frowned, she was debating whether to go over to Darien's apartment to give him some form of punishment, with the current way he was treating her brother and daughter. "If he continues Ami then I do have the right's to strip him of his title and power, but we will talk more about this later, hey mother!"

Irene walked back out the kitchen and hugged her daughter and then Sapphire, "Welcome you two, Serena Alexis must take after your habits of hunger, she's asked me three times now if it's almost ready!" Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at that, "Mrs. Tsukino I don't think that's Serena's old habits I think it's just cause Alexis hasn't eaten since Sammy took her for lunch. Serena had told us how much of a good cook you are."

Irene just waved her hand a little, "I'm just your average house wife dear, and please just call me Irene, it feels weird having my son in law call me Mrs. Tsukino Kenji will be the same. We are family now"

Sapphire nodded "Would you like some help with anything?" the older woman smiled to him, "Your such a gentleman, but no everything is taken care of, Ami here helped me for a while dinner will be ready soon help yourself to drinks just no nibbling ok?" the young married couple nodded as Sammy came down, once he saw his sister he gave a smirk knowing that Ami hadn't told his sister anything about them dating, "Babes why don't you sit down for a while?"

Serena had just gotten a cup of coffee when she heard her brother, curious she hadn't seen another girl in the house but got the shock of her life when Ami answered, "oh I'm fine Sam, in any case did you take your pain killers?" He nodded and gave Ami a peck on the lips, that did it Serena almost fainted,

"Ok when did this happen?" the scout of mercury blushed as Sammy smiled "After you left Serena everyone went into a depression, I caught Ami here either in the library or wandering around that park you loved, we began talking and she began to help me study, 6 years later when I hit 17 I asked her out and well here we are 9 years later." The blonde hugged both her brother and best friend "I'm happy for you two,"

Time went by as Kenji came back from the store and began bonding with his son in law, Serena was catching up with Ami while Irene and Alexis was cooking dinner, once it was ready everyone sat down at the mahogany dining table to eat.

Sammy had told Serena in secret he was planning on proposing to Ami and wanted her to help him pick out an engagement ring over the next week, Serena said that she'd be more than happy to take him to Molly's jewellery store to pick one out, and also to see her old friend. She had missed the red head a lot while she was away in the states. She was also shocked to find out her whole family knew about her being sailor moon.

"So Sapphire, how did you and my daughter originally meet?" that was the question she had been dreading since, her family knew of her identity. Sapphire had chocked on a piece of beef, before downing some of his cranberry juice. "Papa! Why do you want to know this now?" spoke the blonde. Ken just gave Serena a 'I'm your father look'

"I …. Don't really think you would want to know, we haven't even told Alexis the real story yet…" Sapphire looked down at his plate in shame, he always regretted his actions back in the black moon clan, as he sometimes still gets plagued with nightmares, he began to get lost in thought until he felt a familiar comforting hand on his own. "Sapphire was once my enemy when I was sailor moon papa, do you remember Rini?"

"Your cousin? Yeah of course we remember, not seen her in 10 years though." He answered as he sat back placing his cutlery on the finished plate. "She wasn't my cousin papa, she was….. meant to be my daughter from the future." Everyone stopped eating and silver could be heard hitting the plates, Serena looked to Alexis who looked like she could pass out, "What! What do you mean?"

"What she means is, Rini had come back from the 30th century crystal Tokyo, in order to find the silver imperil crystal so she could save her own future, when she came to this time line we had no idea, that Rini was Neo queen Serenity's daughter who was also the daughter of Neo king Endymion, all we knew was there was a great danger and we had to protect the little girl in order to save the future. We found out all this when we was just 14" Ami spoke, in such a calm voice.

A cracked voice was spoken next, "So…. I was never meant to exist?" Serena's head snapped to Alexis she quickly stood up and ran to her daughter kneeling down, "hey now, that's not true darling, you see the future is never set in stone and there are so many different time lines for the future. I love you sweetheart and I would never trade you for the world." She held Alexis close to her as rubbing her back.

Ken watched the two as his eye's glanced back to his son in law, "so you was this enemy that was sent to harm people?" Sapphire clasped his hands together leaning his chin onto his hands, something he use to do when helping his brother plan destruction, "originally yes, you see, I come from the dark side of the moon, the black moon clan, along with my older brother Diamond, at the time we did not know we was being manipulated by a darker force, which had used our anger and emotions to get revenge on the white moon clan, which is where Serena comes in. We invaded the earth in the 30th century crystal Tokyo and our forces was winning to get the silver crystal, we had even placed the queen in a deep sleep. The future sailor scouts had placed up a strong barrier to protect the queen and the palace, and our forces couldn't get through.

We got wind of the little rabbit coming to the 24th century Tokyo and that she had the crystal, as battle after battle raged on, I began to see through the plans of Wise man who was tricking us, and figured out his real intentions, he was just using me and my brother, originally I was dating one of the 4 sisters, and Serena here was with Darien. Although my brother had tried everything to get Serena to be his lover, I had died taking a blast trying to tell my brother the truth….."

He looked to his wife, who was holding their little princess, she had her grip on Alexis a little too tight, he knew she was remembering that battle, "I Died, right in front of Serena, taking another blast that was meant to kill her, I remember seeing the horror and pained look on her face, later on my brother saw the error of his ways which also cost him his life to protect Serena from death.

In the end, Serena had won the battle and Wiseman was destroyed, I had been floating in darkness until I heard such a sweet voice, she told me that it wasn't my time, and since i had protected her daughter that she was giving me a second chance at life, she was a beautiful woman and I can see where Serena gets parts of her features from, the hair style the crystal blue eye's, and such a gentle smile."

This caused Irene to be confused, she had never given anyone a second chance at living her eye's was a darker shade of blue and her hair was never in meatballs, her confusion was answered though, "Queen Serenity, the second most kindest woman I had ever met, so fair and gentle was Serena's mother in her past life. As Princess of the moon kingdom"

The Tsukino famiy's eye's widened, Ami had never gone this into depth with the sailor scouts, "You're the reincarnation of a moon princess? i… I don't believe it!" Ken suddenly spoke up, one minute he's seeing his daughter sleeping in late, klutzing out, next she has a family of her own and now a princess?

Serena closed her eye's as she stood up, "I see you need proof papa, i-"

"there is no need for you to show proof my darling, as I can do that for you" A gentle voice spoke, everyone looked around the room, until eye's landed on a light next to Serena and Alexis, Serena stood up and bowed to the woman who formed in front of them, hair silvery, eye's crystal, and a gentle smile just like Sapphire had spoken of. "Queen Serenity…..Mother"

Irene widened, this woman was Serena's mother?

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

DIGI DIGI DIGI DIGI DIGI DIGI

Sorry for such a short chapter guy's but that's all I can get at the moment, I promise to update again as soon as possible!

Curedream90 over and out!


	9. The birth of Selena

Chapter 9

Everyone stared at the woman in front of them apart from Serena who was bowing, Ami quickly stood up and knelt to the ground, "Your majesty…" Sammy who was confused with his girlfriend, tried to get her to stand back up but she wouldn't budge, until the woman spoke, "Dear Serenity, Dear Mercury please don't be so formal there is no need for it now, as I am officially passed on and no longer hold any title as queen."

"But mother…." The woman shook her head and placed a gentle hand underneath Serena's chin lifting it up, "Raise your head darling, now Prince Sapphire, I'm glad to see you are doing well I knew I was doing the right thing by giving you back your life, you and my darling here make a wonderful couple and your bonds results are in my beautiful grandchild." She turned her head to Alexis smiling to her.

"Your mother is right little Alexis, there are hundreds of different time lines, no matter if it was you or small Lady both of you would have been loved either way, I've been watching over you ever since you was born dear, and I'm very proud with your parents at how wonderful they have raised you."

With the way this woman was talking everyone was enchanced by the sound of her voice it was so gentle and soothing it put mostly everyone at ease. Until Sammy spoke up, "Wait if your Serena's mother does that make you my mother as well?"

Queen Serenity laughed a little before smiling at the young man, "Young Samuel I was Serenity's birth mother a millennia ago, in this time, it was your mother Irene who gave birth to Serenity. Like I mentioned before I'm nothing more than a wandering spirit now as my time has passed I only got to live till Serenity's 16th birthday. Seeing her now as a mother and wife it brings happiness to me. So my answer to you is no, I don't even have the right to be Serenity's mother anymore."

She then turned her attention to Irene and Kenji, "Like I have been watching over Alexis when she was born, I had also been watching over Serenity when she was born into your family, I saw the joy she brought to you in her first 5 years here, but then as she got older and your son was born I saw the neglect you gave her. Especially you Mr. Tsukino, Serenity knew that young infants needed a lot of love and attention but the more you gave to your son, the more she began to get into trouble just so she could feel a little love from you. Irene you did your best to give equal love, but when Serenity began bringing home failed tests and you began to kick her out needing to study more instead of playing games is not how a mother is meant to be.

They are meant to give love and support, help them study, even though Serenity wasn't failing school at all in fact she was giving you fake test results each time."

Irene looked to Serena wanting to know what this woman was speaking of, to make sure it was either true or not. Serena nodded agreeing, "I felt lonely and I was just a kid, I wanted to be held, to feel loved. So I got the teachers to agree to handing out fake tests, turning up late on purpose, because I only got attention when I was in trouble. I'd get detention and that's where I would do a fake test in my hand writing and the teachers would give bad grades."

A pair of small arms wrapped around her Serena's waist holding her, "Mama you had a very lonely childhood didn't you? Is that the reason why you sometimes keep me close?" Serena nodded to her daughter "I didn't want you to have that neglected feeling I had growing up. Granted you don't have a younger sibling it doesn't matter, I was excited when I found out I'd be a big sister, hoping to teach Sammy, to protect him from bullies, play games but in the end I was jealous and I even hated you a little bit Sammy,"

Sammy held his hands up shaking his head, "I don't blame you, I could always tell something was wrong sis, but with the way we use to fight like cats and dogs, it would have been weird, An when Rini came, I noticed our arguments got less and both you and her got more, I'm really sorry sis I never wanted to take the attention" Serena just hugged her brother "Just make sure you take care of Ami ok? And I'll forgive you" the boy nodded.

Queen Serenity smiled at the siblings, she herself knew how lonely it was growing up as a only child, and she knew that's how her daughter felt back on the moon. That's the reason why she had sent her hoping to have a sibling in the future something she couldn't give her. "Excuse me but one question well actually a few," spoke Irene, as she began gathering everyone's empty plates, "But of course Irene, that's why i'm here to answer questions Serenity or Sapphire can't."

"First, why was Serena named after you? Sorry I just can't say Serenity it confuses me," the queen laughed a little before smiling again, "It's a long tradition that's been held for a long time within the royal Lunarian blood line, Although that Tradition has now been stopped at Serenity VII and Alexis I is starting." "I'm the first Alexis in the Royal family?" the queen nodded.

"Second question, Why did you send Serenity to the future in the first place?" Queen Serenity sighed at that one, and looked to her daughter, "it's better if you see it for yourselfs instead of going by our words, darling Serenity, do you think you can handle re-watching it?" the young princess nodded her head slightly as she held both her daughters and brothers hand, she felt Sapphires on her shoulder, "I would also like to see what happened. I know it wasn't my clan that took it down but the moon was still our home."

She nodded and closed her eye's "Alright," a gentle shine was beginning to edmit from her and light up the room brighter until they was taken into the solar system, and then when everyone was able to see, they widened in shock, everywhere was in ruins.

"Don't tell me that you just destroyed japan!" Ken spoke without thinking, this time Serena couldn't help but laugh, "Papa look behind you" as he did, fell backwards onto his arse gaping, "W…what? That's the earth! Wait where are we?"

"We Mr. Tsukino are currently standing or in your case sat in what use to be the moon kingdom, I had to bring us here so I could show you our past."

"MOON!" shouted all tsukino's everyone else didn't seem as surprised. A light shone from both Serena and Sapphire, Serena was now stood there in a long white silk gown, with gold trimmings around the torso area, and on the bottom of her dress, a gold bracelet hanging off her right wrist, gold hair bands and also in the middle of her forehead was a golden crescent moon.

Sapphire though was different, he was wearing black slacks, along with a midnight blue army jacket, black gloves and on his forehead was an upside down black crescent moon.

"Wow… beautiful…" was all Sammy could say to his sister, she blushed slightly and smiled, "This is my princess Serenity form, now, I'm going to lend my mother some of my power to see the last few days of the moon kingdom before it fell.

Before anyone could say anything, the ground began to light up and they was suddenly on a whole different moon,

Where they had been stood they saw a grand white palace, with gardens, fountains, and glistening stars in the black sky Fireworks was going off in the night sky. An on the balcony they saw her.

Princess Serenity was looked up at the earth when someone called her name. "Princess Serenity!" princess Serenity looked down to see a man in armour, sword attached to his waist. "Oh Endymion, you finally made it" princess serenity spoke smiling happy. i did , but I'm afraid i have to leave , my home has been attacked by some evil queen called beryl. so i must go home to defend my kingdom" spoke his voice ..." there he is...get him he could be a spy!" shouted a guard "i must go be careful serenity my love" and with that price Endymion ran off. Serenity put a hand to her mouth. "oh they must suspect everyone from earth"

Later that evening

Princess Serenity walked down the stairs into the ball room where everyone was wearing tux's masks dresses. She was so lost in thought she never felt the hand on her hand. "princess ...may i have this dance?" asked the man and serenity looked she nodded and they went dancing. Serenity leaned into Endymion's shoulder. "oh Endymion I'm happy you came back" serenity spoke " so am i but before we can be together Serenity I must tell you at the moment. You're mother knows I'm not a spy. She has asked me to help her defend her kingdom." Endymion spoke as they danced.

The scene then switched to the two lovers out on the balcony

"These forces are very strong serenity and i should tell you, I may not come back" he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. Serenity looked up into his eyes she knew how dangerous this was going to be, it shattered her heart bit by bit knowing that the one she loved, the man who she had given her heart too, An Earthling none the less was going to put his life on the line to safe her and defend her mother's kingdom. Her eye's began to glisten over " you're in my heart serenity" " and you are always in mine." she answered as pure as she could, trying to hid any slight crack in her voice. Endymion leaned in closing his eye's placing his lips upon hers, covering her shoulders from the cold as the stars glistened in the sky.

The scene had switched one last time to the battle field, Endymion was stood in front of Princess Serenity protecting her from any harm, that was until a red haired woman ran forward with a sword in her hands bringing it down onto the princess until Endymion pushed her out of the way taking the blow himself.

Princess Serenity was devastated, her lover was killed right in front of her, she knelt down to the ground, picking up her beloved lovers sword turning it to her own chest, and thrusted it in, giving her a quick instant death, falling forward blood soaking her dress and also Prince Endymion.

Queen Serenity had ran up to the scene, devastated of her daughter's death, she did the only thing she could do, take out the wand and silver crystal, and began to send everyone to a new future on earth.

Back in the present time on the moon,

Everyone was knelt or sat on the ground, Sapphire was holding Serena and Alexis was also involved with that hug, Sammy was holding Ami close, he knew Ami would have been there as well he saw Sailor Mercury attacking and dying to protect her princess.

Irene had her mouth covered, the destruction was awful, it kind of played out as Romeo and Juliet but it had more depth to it, more destruction more pain behind it, "After I had sent the children to a new future on earth, I had used up most of my strength… I died the moment I released the crystal into the sky."

"You sacrificed yourself so Serena and her court could live on in a new life, You have my full respect and you deserved the title as Queen." Ken spoke bowing his head slightly, "My actions is what I had to do to make sure everyone had a future, it was my duty as Queen and also as a mother, Now my time is running short, I do not have long left my darling daughter, dear Sapphire, before I leave I have a late wedding present for you" she held out a box to them.

They both took it and looked to the queen, who nodded urging them to open it, so they did, suddenly the upside down moon on Sapphire's forehead changed to the right side up gold one, same as Serena.

"This is my welcome to the family gift, there is also one revival wish, use it wisely," Sapphire got down on one knee "Thank you your majesty…" "Rise Sapphire, now…. My time is up.. I am sorry but I must leave…"

At that Serena began tearing up and hugged the moon queen, "My darling we will see each other again when your time is right, but for now keep living your life and don't rush in reviving the moon kingdom, it will return to it's former glory when both of you are ready. Goodbye my children I love you always."

With that the queen disappeared leaving everyone back in the Tsukino house hold. Serena and Sapphire looked inside the box and then to Serena's parents. They both smiled knowing what wish they wanted.

"Mama?" Irene looked to her daughter, "Yes sweetie?"

"How would you feel becoming a mother again?" the woman smiled "that would be lovely but I think I'm too old for that now… I don't know if me and your father have it in us anymore."

"Papa?" the man looked to the young princess, "I think the same thing as your mother, although it would make my happy… especially after we lost that 3rd child.." Serena had always known about her mother being pregnant a 3rd time but she had lost he baby due to stress on Serena rebelling and Sammy crying all the time.

Sapphire took the item out of the box, it was a small blue crystal and closed his eye's, moments later, a baby wrapped inside a pink blanket was placed in his arms, "would you like to meet your daughter?"

Irene's eye's widened as she took the infant off her son in law, the child inside the blanket had silver hair, and when she opened her eye's they was the same colour eye's as Serena's crystal blue, "oh my… she's beautiful.."

Serena stepped forward smiling wrapping her arm around her husbands waist, "What's her name?" both Irene and Kenji looked to each other and back down to the baby, "her name will be …..Selena"

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

DIGI DIGI DIGI DIGI DIGI DIGI

Sorry for such a short chapter guy's but that's all I can get at the moment, I promise to update again as soon as possible!

Curedream90 over and out!


End file.
